My Alarm Clock
by KanraToshi
Summary: Edmund's secret for waking up a sleepy-head Peter everyday. EDMUND/PETER


**Title:** My Alarm Clock

**Author:** Chuchino37

**Series:** The Chronicles of Narnia

**Pairing:** Edmund/Peter – and they're already together when this one-shots starts.

**Word Count:** 792 – just the fan fic

**Warnings:** SLASH, which means guy/guy; don't like, don't read. Also incest.

**Rating**: M, I guess….

**Disclaimer:** YES! I do own the series; and Skandar…..and……and……lawyers coughs ..um….okay, maybe I don't. Yet. But I will. I will own them one day! insert evil laugh here. ….and I'm not crazy people.

**Prompt:** Alarms

--

Peter was a sound sleeper. Alarm clocks meant nothing to him. There wasn't any point in using them. He just slept through them.

This was why Edmund took it upon his job to wake Peter up each day in time for school.

--

_**BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP …… BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP ……**_

_**--**_

Edmund was in the kitchen when he heard it. Susan and Lucy shared a grin as the settled down to eat their breakfast. Edmund grabbed a piece of toast along with a piece of napkin and went to their (being Peter and his) bedroom.

He pushed open the door, and shut off the annoying beeps the clock was making. Personally he hated the alarms that were installed in the clocks since he could wake up early each day with no problem.

Edmund shut the bedroom door and went over to the windows and pushed open the drapes. The early morning sunlight filtered into their bedroom.

Peter moaned in his sleep and rolled over, clutching his bed sheets; as he did almost everyday.

Edmund walked over to Peter's bed, and shook his brother. "Come on Peter, you're going to be late again."

Peter lazily tried to wave Edmund away, his hand only touching air.

"Pete. Wake up." Edmund tried again.

This time Peter gave a groan and blinked his eyes open, still heavy with sleep. "Five more minutes Ed." It was always Edmund who came to wake him up each day.

"PETE!" Edmund took hold of the bed covers and threw them aside.

Peter gasped as the cold air came in contact with his skin. He had slept with only sweatpants on the night before leaving a bare chest. The covers had provided warmth during the night, but they had been so meanly thrown away by his brother.

"Ed. That was just mean." Peter said, now more awake.

Edmund just smirked and placed his piece of toast on the bedside table along with the napkin. He climbed onto Peter's bed.

Peter's eyes widened as he felt Edmund straddling him. "Come on Pete." he whispered. "Get up."

Edmund was leaning back to get off of Peter when Peter grabbed his tie. Yes, Edmund was already dressed for school, and speaking of school he was going to be late.

But Peter gave no intentions of letting Edmund go.

Peter sat up on the bed, completely awake. He slowly let go of Edmund and was satisfied when the latter didn't move away.

Edmund was picky of when he could show his feelings to Peter. Not near other people we know, not near Lucy, not near Susan, definitely not our parents, etc. Peter personally didn't really care who saw them, but he wouldn't hurt Edmund, especially when he had the other boy's trust.

This was a good time, Peter reasoned. Alone in the bedroom, with no prying eyes. Unless if someone knew how to fly and looked in from the window.

He leaned toward. Edmund stared at Peter, transfixed by his lips; pink and full, lustful. He couldn't help himself. All thoughts of school flew out of his mind, and he leaned in, covering the few inches that were between them.

Edmund ran his tongue along Peter's lips, asking for entrance which Peter granted at once.

Peter's tongue came out and twirled around Edmund's and he moaned as he felt Edmund's warm hands on his chest.

Edmund smiled and broke the kiss, trailing his tongue down Peter's neck and licked his shoulder blade. His hands were brushing against Peter's body making Peter produce some heavenly sounds.

"EDMUND! PETER!"

The moment was shattered as they heard Susan call them. "YOU WANT TO BE LATE AGAIN?!"

Peter tried to block out the noise but Edmund had already removed his hands, and was off the bed.

He moaned in disappointment. If only Susan hadn't interrupted. He looked hopefully at Edmund, into his eyes, searching for any wants of continuing.

"Come on Pete," Edmund said to him. "We're leaving." He picked up his messenger backpack and his piece of toast (that had lain forgotten) and opened the door.

"Go get dressed." Edmund said without looking back and left the room.

A few minutes later, Peter came out, with messy hair, but dressed in his school uniform.

--

"Wow." commented Lucy. "How did you wake him up Ed? We tried everything we could think of. He sleeps like a rock."

'Everything?' Edmund thought laughing inwardly.

"Ah, he just needs the right motivations in order to wake." He said smirking at Peter.

--

When the four Pevensies were leaving the house, Edmund whispered into Peter's ears, away from their sisters. "Later." He said. "I promise."

And Peter smiled, glad that he oversleeps those annoying alarm clocks. Edmund was so much better at waking him up.

--

**A/N: Hey. Sorry if the school part didn't make sense. i don't live in England, and never went to school there, therefore, i don't have any experience on their school routine. Um...I guess if i have time i could come back and re-write this to make it fit better with the England school part. But someone has to tell me on their routine. But for now, this is the best i could do, and i'm too lazy to change anything. **

**--**

**Also, since Skandar's birthday is on September 5th, which is coming up, i'm busy writing another, hopefully, longer fic for him. Look for it!**


End file.
